


Full pack of smokes and to quote Britney 'oops I did it again'

by Nachsie



Series: I'm NOT your boyfriend! [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Romantic Comedy, Cheerleader Dean, Comedy, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Nerdy Castiel, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Popular Dean, Romantic Comedy, Sexy Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:23:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5960631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the summer almost over, the cheerleaders all end up going upstate to compete for the last month of summer. With how things are going with Castiel and Dean, Dean is finding it hard to leave. Also Castiel's really digging this summer camp after all.</p><p>Relationship level: One. </p><p> </p><p>(AN//: Make sure you read the FIRST SIX, or you will be so terribly lost.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full pack of smokes and to quote Britney 'oops I did it again'

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Middle pic source finally found: http://powerfulweak.tumblr.com/post/138414703465/finally-uploading-the-better-quality-version-of-my

Dean’s eyes were blindfolded as Castiel had lead him somewhere into the woods around the campsite, this was the last month Dean and Castiel would be together for a month. The cheerleaders normally did competitions for the last month, so they traveled to the main cheer camp upstate. Dean stumbled but he only met with Castiel’s body pressed against his. God. Dean was actually falling so hard for Castiel. This...new him...more confident...still shy as fuck but….More sincere with his affections. Dean felt like he was falling in love with a new person. 

Dean felt Castiel’s fingers slid down the side of his face, he knew they were taking it easy. Level one, that awkward period when you’ve been on a couple dates and don’t know when to consider him your boyfriend? That’s the level Dean saw them at. Castiel was working so hard to make up for the pain he has caused Dean...Every day Castiel has taken him on a date. Every single day, rain and shine. Dean lived for the moments when Castiel’s fingers laced in his and pulled him out of sight to take him somewhere. Dean never knew when it was coming. He loved the excitement. 

“Can...I kiss you?” Castiel whispered running his thumb over Dean’s bottom lip, Dean nodded softly as he felt Castiel leaned down pressing his lips against his own. Dean pressed back against him, lightly knocking Castiel’s glasses on Castiel’s face. Which were his stupid emergency pair, which made him look like a mega nerd. Dean fucking adored the harry potter glasses. Hell, he once had a thing for harry potter. 

Dean slid his hands over Castiel’s chest, before gripping it with need, the kiss becoming a little hotter without Dean realizing. It wasn’t till Castiel ripped back that Dean realized how bothered he was. Okay. Dean was normally the reason their cute moments were interrupted with a lot of hot and heavy…

“O-Okay.” Castiel breathed. “Want to see your surprise?” 

“Go ahead.” Dean swallowed trying to catch his own breath, if Castiel hadn’t always pulled away it would have ended with Dean begging for his cock...he wasn’t really shameful about that. Man. Sex was nice, being so intimate with Castiel was nice. God...was this how sex addiction begins? 

Castiel walked behind Dean, his hands reaching up to tie the blindfold when Dean felt the blindfold leave, Dean opened his eyes to see a field of sunflowers. Dean covered his mouth, as he glanced around before turning to Castiel. 

“H-How?” Dean choked out.

“Do you love it?” Castiel hummed as Dean nodded moving to hug him, holding him tightly as he felt tears spilling from his eyes. “H-Hey...Hey no crying.” Castiel whispered as he rubbed Dean’s back affectionately. 

“I-I’m going to miss you.” Dean sniffed burying his face into his neck, Castiel’s face being crushed into Dean’s chest. “I-I don’t want to go away.”

“It’s only a month, when you guys come back we will have a week left of summer and we will be on our almost third month of dating.” Castiel whispered as Dean chuckled, nuzzling into him. 

“Tell me you love me?” Dean spoke, as Castiel held him tighter. 

“I love you, Dean.” Castiel nuzzled back, being so tender and kind to the omega. “...you’ll call me right?” Dean nodded as he pulled back to wipe his tears.

“Y-You’re getting buffer.” Dean stated, as he reached down to touch Castiel’s stomach, it was much more flatter than before. 

“I’m actually trying with this stupid Camp.” Castiel laughed. “Unlike Balthazar who has been too busy making out with Benny.” 

“...He was a good kisser.” Dean nodded as Castiel made a face. 

“What about me?” Castiel scoffed.

“You’re a solid three.” Dean teased as Castiel laughed.

“That better be out of three.” Castiel teased back before pulling Dean into a kiss. Dean lightly kissed back, when the sound of the horn got their attention. 

“DEAN LETS GO!” Lisa’s voice rang from the bus a good distance away as Dean sighed pulling back. 

“I love you.” Dean breathed tears still filling and Castiel pushed up on his tippy toes to kiss them away.

“You’ll be amazing. Bring home a trophy.” Castiel spoke as Dean nodded, squeezing his hand before walking away. Dean glanced back to Castiel as Castiel gave him an encouraging smile. Dean moved out of the forest, before climbing up onto the bus. Taking a seat, he heard Castiel’s voice. Dean looked out the window to see Castiel running over holding out a sunflower. “Don’t miss me!” 

“I wasn’t planning on it.” Dean teased as Castiel reached up handing him the flower.

“Love you.” Castiel spoke as Dean blushed looking down at it, as they started to drive away. Dean watched Castiel disappear into the distance, before he felt tears filling his eyes. God he was a crying mess now and days. 

“Hey dean? You got smokes?” Lisa asked as Dean cleared his throat, trying to dispel the tears, as he reached for his pack of smokes in his pocket.  


“Yeah, I’m not sure how much I have left.” Dean stated. Normally he went through a pack pretty quickly. He pulled it out, pausing when he glanced over the sealed pack. He bought this before he left for his trip...Normally he’d be almost out. When was the last time he smoked? Before his date with Benny? He finished the last cigarette of the pack. It’s been...almost three months? 

“Dude! You didn’t smoke all summer?” Lisa thumbed for the pack. “I went through two packs.” Dean eyed her, as he ripped the clear wrapper from the smokes. Castiel’s been such a distraction, maybe because he hasn’t been...sad the last couple months? Dean handed her one, as she moved to her window opening it. Rules of the bus. Everyone who smoked sat in the back. The coach was good at not caring about if they did or not which made it easier. Dean naturally gravitated towards the back because normally when he got bored he just smoked on trips like this. 

Dean took one out for himself, pulling it to his lips. He grunted when he couldn’t find his lighter in his pocket. Shit. Did he leave it? 

“Got a light?” Dean asked as Lisa glanced at him blowing her cigarette smoke out the window.

“Yeah.” She clicked her lighter, as Dean leaned into it. Pressing the end of the cigarette into the flame, he took a couple puffs as it lit. Pulling back he leaned back against his window. A wave of nausea hit him, but he just closed his eyes resting his head against the window. Car sickness. He only got half way through to his cigarette when he felt too sick to continue, he held it out for Lisa. Who blinked confused.

“I’m not...feeling good. Want it?” Dean offered as Lisa shrugged taking it, finish the cigarette as Dean rubbed his temples from the pounding headache that came with the nausea. 

“Wow, never heard of Dean Winchester of all people not finishing his cigarette.” Lisa chuckled. 

“I’m car sick.” Dean snipped as she put her hands up in defense. 

“Okay okay.” Lisa chuckled as she crossed her legs, Dean closed his eyes taking deep breaths to calm himself from his sickness but a strong wiff of something from the open window made Dean feel sick. Yeah, he was going to throw up. “Miss. Carter? Dean’s going to be sick.” 

“Damn, okay. I don’t have anymore barf bags. Give me a second.” The coach spoke, as she pulled into a gas station. Opening the doors, Dean shoved through them, bolting into the nearest trash can he lost his lunch. Some kids watched from the bus as Lisa stood at the entrance watching him as she finished his smoke. 

“I’m going to buy a couple things for the road.” Lisa hummed walking past him, walking into the gas station.

When Dean felt well enough to go to the bathroom, he felt six times better after just throwing up. Dean rinsed his mouth out in the sink, when the sound of someone entering the bathroom gained his attention. Lisa stood in the doorway, Dean eyed the rather punk looking girl. Piercings and wore all black except when they had to cheer. She held out a bag of random items which Dean hesitantly took.

“Don’t say I never did anything nice for you.” Lisa hummed, before walking out. Dean blinked glancing down at the food inside. Chips, barf bags and other. He smiled to himself softly before he walked back to the bus. When he got inside, the bus started on the road again. Lisa sitting across from him at the window smoking as Dean gave her a half smile before he started to go through what she had bought him. 

Doritos.

Barf bags.

Anti-nausea medication.

Some donuts.

Beef jerky.

Some drinks. 

He paused as he pulled out the last item in the bag, his breath hitched as he took in the box. Hesitantly glancing over to lisa who gave him a half smile her eyes sliding up the hickeys on Dean’s neck, Dean quickly looked away as he started at the box, running his fingers over his hickeys before he shoved it back to his bag.

“You’re wrong.” Dean spoke seriously, as Lisa blew out smoke eyeing him. 

“Really?...if it wasn’t a possibility...why are you shaking?” Lisa chuckled, as Dean looked away covering his shaking hands to steady them, turning away from her. He stared out the window. She was flat out wrong….right?  
___________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Lisa breathed out a shaky breath as she had herself wrapped in a thick blanket. Wearing pajamas in the middle of the night, smoking from the pack she had bought earlier. It was the middle of the night and her eyes focused on the stars. scratching at her nose piercing. When the sound of someone walking up got her attention. Turning her head, Dean’s figure made her smirk before taking another puff of her cigarette. Dean tapped his pack before pulling it out.

“Well?” Lisa spoke as Dean lit his own cigarette. 

“It was negative.” Dean breathed out, as he set the test on the railing. She eyed it before smiling.

“Better safe than sorry.” She shrugged. “Accidents happen.” 

“I guess you’re right.” Dean leaned against the railing. 

“...What would you have done...if it had been positive?” Lisa asked. 

“...” Dean stated, blowing out smoke. 

“I did it once before.” Lisa spoke as Dean eyed her. “It’s...not as...murderous as it's made out to be.” 

“I’d rather not talk about it.” Dean spoke. He didn’t know what he’d do...They weren’t ready for a baby. They weren’t past level one yet.

“I’m here you know…” Lisa spoke. “It’s shitty going through things alone. Especially when you don’t have friends.” 

“I have friends.” Dean looked offended. 

“Castiel or his friends don’t count.” Lisa laughed, as Dean paused. What friends...did he really have? He had his friends on the cheer team, he was popular, but besides his family it was really just Castiel or Benny and Balthazar.

“....Thanks.” Dean spoke as Lisa nodded. Smiling at him as she smashed out her cigarette and walked away with the bud. 

“Goodnight.” Lisa stated as Dean nodded, watching as Lisa walked away.  
_________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean happily climbed off the bus, his team happily sporting the trophy, as he glanced around at the crowd hoping to see a familiar face. He paused when his mother and brother was there waving at him. Dean walked over receiving a big hug from his mother.

“You did it baby.” Mary smiled cupping his face petting him affectionately. 

“Thanks mom.” Dean smiled looking down at Sam who held balloons with read congratulations. 

“For me?” Dean laughed as Sam made a face. 

“No for my other brother getting off the bus.” Sam scoffed before Dean leaned down hugging him. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” Dean pulled back ruffling his hair, Mary looked conflicted as she looked away.

“Y-Your...father...he couldn’t make it. He got snowed in.” Mary spoke trying to sound positive about it but Dean shook his head. His parents were divorced and the most he ever got out of his father was a card. “H-He would have-” 

“In the middle of summer? ….Mom, you don’t need to keep making excuses for him. You can tell me he just didn’t want to come.” Dean gave a half smile as Mary looked sadly at him. John didn’t support him anyways with cheer, so the almost nonexistent interactions were made worse when Dean joined cheer. 

“...” Mary leaned up kissing his cheek before hugging him again. 

“Where’s Cas?” Dean stated, looking around. Really missing his level one not boyfriend right now. 

“Their bus hasn’t come in yet.” Mary brushed hair out of her face, as a bus came around the corner. Chanting and hooting from the rowdy cheerleaders made Dean turn to look at it, when people started to step off. What surprised Dean was Castiel coming off laughing and chuckling with the other football players. Dean gave a soft smile as one ruffled Castiel’s hair, his arm wrapped around Castiel’s shoulder. Dean remembered when Castiel was scared of the football players...now here he was one of the boys. 

Dean’s eyes slid up Castiel’s starting to be muscular body, wow, he didn’t exactly remember when Castiel’s shirt fit that well on him. Castiel’s eyes fell onto Dean as he excused himself from the group, giving a light wave to Benny and Balthazar who walked off the bus holding hands. Castiel jogged over, instantly moving into Dean’s arms squeezing him tightly.

“I’m glad to see you missed me too.” Dean choked out, as Castiel squeezed tighter. “C-Careful.” Wow, Castiel was stronger than he remembered.

“S-Sorry. I just...missed you.” Castiel blushed loosening his grip but held Dean. Dean smiled happily petting the top of his short alpha’s head. Castiel smiled up at him before his attention moved from Dean to Sam and Mary. Castiel instantly went red, yanking away he pretended he wasn’t just snuggling against his boyfriend. “H-Hi Mom. Sam.” 

Dean loved how Castiel called his mom, mom. On Mary's assistance since they started dating all those years ago. Mary eyed him happily. 

“Look at you all buff.” Mary hugged him. “I almost didn’t recognize you.” 

“I’m hoping to get buffer.” Castiel pulled back running his fingers through his hair. “I-I actually wanted to wait to tell you in person.” Castiel turned to Dean as Dean smiled at him softly. “T-The coach...he...wants me on the team.” 

“You?” Sam scoffed as his mother covered his mouth. Dean blinked in surprise, as he smiled at Castiel happily pulling him into a tight hug. 

“Are you serious?!” Dean laughed as Castiel nodded. 

“He said I got the chops!” Castiel blushed. “F-Football was so confusing before...I thought it was idiots running into each other, but its...so much more than that. So much...funner! One I got the basics...Dean I scored almost every goal.” 

“I’m proud of you Castiel.” Dean smiled as Castiel hugged him tightly again. 

“I...couldn’t wait to hear that from you.” Castiel confessed as Dean felt his heart do the stupidest flip. God. He loved this fuck face. Dean leaned down pressing his lips to Castiel’s as a loud annoyed whine came from Sam.

“Gross! MOM!” Sam whined. 

“Come on you two, you can make out later. We need to get your stuff.” Mary ushered them along. Dean eyed Castiel who was beaming in happiness.

“...Did you get taller?” Dean hummed, he wasn’t sure if Castiel had or not but Castiel lit up more if that was even possible.

“R-Really?! You think?” Castiel touched the top of his head as Dean smiled nodding his head.

“At least a solid inch.” Dean touched his head too. “Who knows, you could be taller than me soon.” 

“R-Really?!” Castiel blushed in happiness, as Dean nodded walking besides him, surprised when he felt fingers sliding into his hand. Dean glanced over to see Castiel blushing hard looking away from Dean. Still so fucking shy. Dean would never not love that. Dean hummed before tossing his jacket over their combined hands, which made Castiel seemingly calm down from his embarrassment. God, Dean loved this man, holding hands all the way home.  
________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was late at night, and most of his house was silent except for the soft snores from Castiel who laid curled against him in the bed. Dean just watched him, taking in the bruises on Castiel’s skin. It was obvious how hard Castiel had worked in football camp. Dean’s eyes slid down Castiel’s black semi up t-shirt to Castiel’s boxers which hugged Castiel’s hips perfectly. He could count a total of fifty three different bruises on Castiel’s muscular skin. Dean...was so proud of him.

Castiel let out a choked snore, pulling Dean close, Dean blinked when he felt himself being pulled against Castiel’s chest. Castiel’s sleep becoming peacefuller at the touch, as Dean blushed to himself. Castiel never done things like this before...He had slept in the bed with Dean before, but never had Castiel ever held him. It was like...Castiel was finding more reasons to just...be near Dean. Dean sucked in Castiel’s scent, as he wrapped his arms around Castiel. 

Dean...could feel a forever with Castiel.

He couldn’t imagine a world without him, without the bruised arms wrapped around him. Castiel was more of a boyfriend, not his boyfriend then he ever was as his boyfriend. Castiel mumbled words against his forehead. 

“I can hear you thinking.” Castiel teased. “Go to sleep.” 

“I can’t...I’m too excited to see you.” Dean confessed as he sat up. Castiel let out a sigh, turning to lay on his back when he felt Dean straddle him. His fingers tracing up Dean’s thigh, as he stared up at Dean tiredly. 

“How did you ever sleep without me?” Castiel whispered, as Dean leaned down rubbing their noses together.

“I normally just don’t…” Dean spoke as Castiel pressed his lips against the side of Dean’s mouth as he cupped his face. “...Do you think of us...sometimes?” Dean breathed as Castiel took in his beautiful eyes up close. 

“A lot.” Castiel hummed. “That’s how I lulled myself to sleep.” Castiel teased as Dean playfully slapped his chest.

“I meant our future…” Dean spoke. “...Where do you see us…?”

“...” Castiel looked away as though thinking honestly about the question before answering. “...I don’t...have a plan...nothing solid...I don’t know what I want to be...I don’t have dream place to live in...I don’t know much past next week starting senior year with you…” Dean looked away as Castiel brought him to look at him again. “...all I know...is whatever I’m doing...it’s with you…”

Dean went completely red covering his face as Castiel chuckled, lovingly rubbing circles on Dean’s thigh.

“Oh how the tables have turned my little omega.” Castiel teased. “Soon I will be the tall strong alpha and you will be my meek little blushing omega.” 

“In your dreams.” Dean laughed, as Castiel quickly turned them.

“Oh yeah?” Castiel pinned him tickling Dean hard, as Dean laughed and struggled underneath him. 

“I am super happy you are both not making sex noises!” Sam’s voice yelled from his bedroom. “But can you please shut the fuck up!” Dean covered his mouth, as he raised an eyebrow with a mischievous smile. Dean instantly started to bang on the wall above his head, and make very loud moans earning a groan from Sam. “You both fucking suck!” 

Dean laughed as he turned his attention to Castiel, who was deep red frozen over Dean. Okay, maybe not the best thing to do when they were in boxers, and his alpha was on top of him. Castiel swallowed hesitantly pulling away, covering himself as Dean’s eyes noticed...Castiel had started to react to him. Dean blushed as he looked away. Both sitting in silence, before they turned to speak to each other, but only got out a syllable before they stared in each other's eyes. 

To be honest, it was Dean who leaned in first, moving himself closer as Castiel cupped his face. Castiel slowly lowering Dean back onto the bed as they slowly made out. Maybe Dean knew this was a possibility, maybe Dean still saw this as an option. After all, it was Dean who bought condoms….

Dean keeping it down, as he swallowed the moans from Castiel touching him, Castiel’s lips sliding over his skin. Dean’s eyes watching him, when he was stripped free of his clothes. Castiel took his time, pausing noticeably to see if Dean wanted to stop, but Dean didn’t try to. 

“What level of relationship is this?” Castiel whispered as Dean ripped open the condom wrapper sliding it onto Castiel’s cock. Castiel hummed a moan, trying to keep it down as Dean pressed kisses to Castiel’s skin.

“The One night stand.” Dean panted, as Castiel smirked to himself. Pressing his wrapped cock against Dean’s hole. Dean swallowed the moan that followed Castiel pressing into him. Dean arched his back, as he felt Castiel start to quietly thrust into him. Dean opened his legs wider, as he stared into Castiel’s eyes as Castiel’s slow thrusts moved perfectly against Dean’s prostate. Dean letting out ragged breaths as he scanned Castiel’s eyes. 

Dean was surprised how good they were, how quiet they were being. How tenderly Castiel mapped his skin with his lips. Castiel was putting Dean’s pleasure first, which Dean could feel with each stroke of Castiel’s fingers. He knew he shouldn’t have let this happen. Dean should have let Castiel handle his erection himself...but Dean...made an exception this time…He wanted the closeness their first time had brought them. He wanted to feel Castiel’s body against his. He wanted the love of his life to touch him. 

Dean’s lips moved against Castiel’s in their slow rocking, careful not to make the headboard slam against the wall. Dean remembered how not that long ago Castiel had broken his nose in fear of this. Now...how much times had changed.

“Ca...Can I knot you?” Castiel breathed quietly against Dean’s lips as Dean nodded needingly, Castiel pressing soft kisses against Dean’s lips. Dean hadn’t noticed how close they had gotten till he felt Castiel’s thrusting cock start tightening against his walls. Dean covered his mouth to stop the loud and heavenly moan of pleasure from escaping his lips. Feeling Castiel thrust deeply a few times, till the knot locked in place. 

Dean stared into Castiel’s eyes, as he felt Castiel start shooting cum into the condom. The warmth pressing against Dean’s walls, as Castiel never looked away, milking Dean of his own orgasm he was in too much pleasure to realize he was having. A shiver running down Dean’s spine as their orgasms came to an end. Dean whimpered as he looked down at his abdomen, seeing the bump from Castiel’s knot pressing against him from the inside. 

Dean slid his hand over it, pressing enough to cause them both to shutter, before Castiel’s lips moved to kiss Dean easily. Waiting for his knot to go down, they made out easily and lazily against each other till Castiel’s knot as released. Castiel pulled out, Causing Dean to whimper as Dean eyed the condom filled with cum. It held...which after the pregnancy scare Lisa had given him, Dean was surprised he hadn’t sworn off sex altogether. He watched Castiel pulled it off, tying the end before tossing it into Dean’s waste basket. Castiel paused before he leaned over again, trying to hide it under trash, not wanting anyone to see it.

Dean shook his head as he retrieved his boxers from the floor, sliding it over his sore ass before he laid back in bed. Castiel taking a bit before retrieving his own. Moving to hold Dean close, as Dean nuzzled into him. 

“You better not get comfortable about that.” Dean whispered blushing as Castiel started to leave hickeys on Dean’s neck. “That’s for special occasions like birthdays.” 

“...Wouldn’t dream of it.” Castiel hummed as Dean turned holding him back. Castiel happy to be little spoon as Dean buried his face into the small alpha’s neck. Dean drifting to sleep in the warmth of him so close, wondering what the new school year would hold for them...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, hope you liked this.
> 
> So make sure you guys bookmark the series for more and Comment!
> 
> Comments will definitely get me to try to pop these out faster.
> 
> Love you guys! XOXO


End file.
